Just Take a Deep Breathe
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Lily is always the new girl, since her mother is always moving around to find a new guy. Except her new school, is different, her cousin goes there and so do the breakfast club. Each one will make a impression on her, but some more then others.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I wasn't born in the eighties and I'm not american, so some of my facts maybe a bit wrong, I'm doing as much research as possible. I watched breakfast recently and I adore it, one of the best films ever! I wanted to write this because from what I've read, there aren't many like this. Hope you like it, tell me what you think***

Deep breathe, calm down, you've done this a hundred times. Just get this day done with and then you can go home and be yourself again.

But Lily couldn't stop the flush of red, from appearing on her cheeks, she couldn't stop her heart from doing flips. No matter how many times she did this, it never got any easier.

Finally she knocked on the principles door and walked in.

The room stank of coffee. And most of the furniture matched the smell, so did the guy sitting behind the desk. He was wearing a shiny dark brown suite with a black shirt. His eyes were full of self love. You didn't have to be a genius to realise that this guy belived, that the sun shone out his ass.

"Nice to meet you miss Tatley, please have a seat."

She sat down gingerly on the green chair, keeping her eyes off the principle, concentrating on the clock above, watching the hands go round so slowly. Taunting her.

"So, how many schools have you been at this year?" He was shuffling through a pile of papers in front of him, his eye brows nearly disspearing up into his hair, as he saw her school record.

"Two this year, but it was five last year" Her voice was calmer the she was, there was something about the way he was looking at her, that made her uneasy.

"Any reason, why you've been at so many schools?"

"My mum travels a lot, where she goes, I have to go, that means a different school each time."

"Interesting…" He kept his gaze on her, as if he was trying to see into her, find out every little detail about her crazy life.

"Well I'm hoping you'll find Shermer high school a pleasant place to be. Just as long as you don't cause any trouble, you won't have any trouble from us."

That sounded like something a mafia boss would say. Even though he was smiling, Lily understood the warning and the threat through his voice.

"I understand." Getting up quickly from her seat, Lily grabbed her new time table from the desk and walked out the office, with the feeling that the principles eyes were watching her the whole time.

The hall was quiet, everyone was probably already in class.

Lily looked at the small pack of papers in her hand, one of which told her which locker was hers and where her next class was. English, fantastic…

She shoved her coat into the locker, set the code and then started walking off down the hall, up the stairs and to the right. Till she got to the right door.

"snap out of it" she hissed to herself, as she watched her hands shake against the door knob. Lily knew that as soon as she told the teacher about her being the new kid, there would be a chorus of whispers as everyone assessed her every move and look.

It was the same in every school.

"Scuse me"

Right on que, as soon as she popped her head in, everyone went silent. Great…

"Yes dear"

The teacher was a middle aged, brunette women, she looked quite nice and at least she wasn't starring like the rest.

"Hi, I'm new, I think I'm suppose to be in this class" She handed over the piece of paper with all her details on, while pulling the hair from behind her ear, so that it covered her face more.

"Alright, miss, Tatley, what a strange name. There's a spare seat at the back, take that for now."

Lily nodded and walked off quickly to the back of the room, taking her seat in the middle.

Slowly all the eyes, moved back to the front of the class. As the teacher carried on talking about Shakespeare, of all the plays it had to be Romeo and Juliet. It always brought with it the painfull time, when someone would have to read the love scenes.

"new kid, interesting, it will give us all something new to play with"

Lily turned slightly to the side, the guy next to her was smirking at her, his brown hair flopping in front of his eyes.

"try to and I'll make sure you pay"

But he just laughed and bit his bottom lip, "your sexy when your angry, looks like your gonna be fun to play with"

Lily closed her eyes and leaned her head back, falling back into her chair so that she was almost lying on it. "First hour and this day is already shit"

"naughty language" he laughed

"fuck off" She whispered, but when she looked up the teacher was giving her evils.

"Bender, Tatley, quieten down back there or am I going to have to send you to Principle Vernon's office"

"sorry miss, I was just being friendly to the new girl" he still had that annoying smirk on his face

"that's enough cheekiness Mr Bender, or I really will send you out"

They were both silent. Lily started writing her name on the front of her new book, when she suddenly felt breathe very close to her ear. "English is gonna be good, now that you're here"

Lily breathed in deep, before quickly bringing her sharp pencil down close next to his hand, just between his fingers. "Next time I won't miss" Her voice was quiet, but harsh. For a second she saw his eyes widden, like he was shocked, but then he just pulled his hand away and chuckled.

"This is brilliant."

The whole lesson was painfull and Lily couldn't wait to leap out from behind her chair and almost run out of the room. Like her life depended on it.

So quickly, the she ended up running into a huge group of jocks standing in the middle of the hall. Causing her to to fall flat on her backside, books flying every where.

"watch out weirdo" one of the shouted at her as they all walked off, laughing. This day was just getting better and better.

Lily quickly grabbed all her stuff and started walking off towards her next class. Ignoring all the people who were pointing at her, either because she was new or because she had just got floored by a group of brainless jocks.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone"

Lily was about to shake off the arm that had slipped around hers, before she noticed the pointy chin, mop of brown hair and scary eyes.

"Jocks never change, their always the same mindless beings in every school"

Lily smiled at her cousin. She'd always been an odd ball, dressing in all dark colours and wearing thick eye liner, talking about the weirdest things you would ever hear. But Lily liked her, more then anyone else.

"What lesson have you got next?" Allison asked, pulling Lily towards her locker, which she had painted over with thick black paint.

"Art"

"great your with me"

"cool"

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Allison seemed to know all the secret passage ways around school, so they were able to get to class without being watched.

With Allison around, art went by quicker and soon it was lunch. "So where should we go?" Allison asked, taking her lunch of her locker.

"I don't care, as long as I get some air. This school is suffocating me."

"Ok, follow me."

Lily just let Allison lead her out of the school, towards the football pitch and up into the stands.

"This far away enough"

"yep. Perfect."

Allison smiled and sat down on one of the benches, pulling out a can of coke.

"You eat way too much sugar, I don't understand how your not fat"

"magic" Allison whispered, her eyes going all wide and scary.

Lily laughed, pulling out her lunch. "So what's been going on, last time I saw you was last year at christmas."

"Nothing" For a second, Lily saw her eyes flicker. It was enough.

"Your so lying"

"No I'm not"

"yes you are, I know you Allison, something must have happened, life isn't that boring, defiantly not our life."

"Or yours, what's been going on with you"

"I asked you first" Lily said, smirking at her cousin, she was going to win this mini battle. "Let me guess, not family, something to do with school"

"I hate detention last Saturday.."

"Wow, that's major" Lily said sarcastically

"shut up"

Allison hated the way her cousin actually payed attention to her, to the point where she knew what to look out for when she was lying, or nervous, or happy. Lily knew more about Allison then anyone else, specially her parents.

"come on, I want the juicy details" Lily was sticking her chin out slightly, her eyes were piercing.

"fine, I made some sort of friends and I….met a guy and…"

"and, come on, rest of the story, I'm on edge"

"fine, we kissed once"

"so cute! Who is he"

"Andy Clark" her voice was all quiet as she said it, most of her face hidden behind the thick dark hair.

"Really, wow, isn't he like school royalty"

"kinda, yeah, how do you know that?"

"He's in the local papers, as soon as I arrived in this town, I was told about him. So are you guys dating?"

"No, I mean I don't think so. I haven't spoken to him since the detention. He's probably forgotten about me"

"Allison it's hard to forget about you, if he kissed you, that probably means he likes you and if he doesn't come and talk to you, then he's a coward and your better off with out him."

Allison just nodded and carried on drinking her coca cola. "So what about you, any news with you?" she asked after a while.

"Not really, family drama is always the same, mom found a new guy, a plumber, she's trying to pretend that this ones different, just because he's a got a normal job, but he's just the same as the rest. She'll get bored eventually, go hunting for a new guy and then soon enough we'll be moving again. Same old, same old fucking routine."

"Maybe you should run away"

"I would, but where would I go, I'd need to get a job and I'd be all by myself."

"I'll go with you"

"really?"

"yeah, your not the only one with a annoying family." They were both smiling now, but they knew that they weren't joking around, this was a serious idea.

"alright, next time my mom wants to, we'll run away. Go anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan"

They heard the first bell go off for the end of lunch, ending their brief discussion about the future.

Lily said goodbye to Allison, before going off to find her next class, math, the worst lesson of all and some how she just happens to be ok at, even though a small part of her dies each time she enters a math class.

As she walked through the halls, all she thought about was running away, she knew her mom would want to move again. Lily had had enough of following her crazy mother around, just because she was never satisified for long with one man.

Lily had to get away, other wise, she'd start turning into her mom and that would be the worse thing ever.

She finally got to her maths class. She introduced herself to the teacher, before being told to go sit down in the only empty seat.

Once again next to a boy, except this one was blonde and looked so nervous next to Lily, maybe this one wont give her as much shit as that Bender guy.

"Ok everyone, were going to start, now I want you in pairs to try and work out this algebriac equation, the fastest pair, will leave earlier then everyone else. You may begin now."

"Hi I'm Lily" She said, turning to face her partner.

He looked at her slowly, his face going red. "Hi, I'm Brian"

"Ok Brian, lets trying work this one out, because I am desperate to get out of this place" Lily tried to smile at him, so that he would stop being so scared.

It sort of worked, he just nodded, smiled a little, before giving her a long answer about how to figure it out, he had already worked it out while the teacher was talking.

Of course they won.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily almost started laughing as she opened the school doors.

The air outside was amazing, she was able to finally breathe properly.

It was only five minutes before the school would officialy end for the rest of the school, but it was enough for Lily.

She turned to see Brian, shivering in the cold spring air.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, turning to face her, his teeth chattering furiously. Brian's eyes taking in her thin leather jacket, the only thing keeping her warm.

"Not really" Lily shurgged, walking down the stone steps.

"You know if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won. I was litteraly useless."

"no your not, algebra's just not your thing, I guess"

"definitley, I barely understand it, I don't know how I'm going to pass all my tests with this stupid brain" Lily flicked her forehead, trying to look pissed off. There was something about Brian that she liked, it might be that he was just as nervous as she was usually. So she didn't feel alone. Also he didn't really bother her with questions, like people usually did when you were the new kid.

"I can…you know…always help you…if you need it..I mean you don't have to take my help..I mean why would you want to talk to me anymore then you have to…just forget about it" He was going red again, tomato red, it looked hilarious, the way it contrasted with his blonde hair. It was so sweet, how scared and nervous he was, just like a puppy.

Lily ran to catch up with him, spinning slightly so that she was standing in front him. He almost walked into her, but he jumped back just in time, before they were knocking into each other.

"It would be great if you could help me Brian, it's obvious that your really clever, specially compared to me"

Brian smiled at her, rubbing his neck and looking down at his shoes. He really needed to get some new shoes and clothes, Bender had made it clear that he looked stupid dressed like this. Wait, she's waiting for you to talk, he suddenly thought.

"are you sure, I'm probably not a good teacher"

"You explained that algebra really well, it's fine if your too busy or something like that, but it would be great to have some help.

"no, no, I mean I'd like to help…it's just only if you want to"

"You know were just going round in circles. We have maths tomorrow, maybe we can arrange to meet some time in the week, you know it's only Monday, we have the whole week to work something out. But you know that's only if you want to, I mean who would want to hang out with the strange girl"

Brian suddenly grinned at her and looked at Lily in the eye for the first time. "Who would want to hang out with one of the biggest geeks in the school"

Lily suddenly felt a small flutter in her throat, spreading down to her stomach. It was strange being so close suddenly as Brian stepped foreward. But because of her long silence, Brian seemed to loose confidence, like his answer had scared her, when in fact it had done the opposite.

His whole face sort of flattened and he stepped back. Not what Lily wanted, she liked it when he was more confident. She moved slightly and gave Brian a small smile, pushing the hair back from her face. "I do. See you tomorrow"

Lily turned slowly and started walking away. She had no idea what had happened to her, maybe it was the little talk with Allison or the argument with Bender, which might have given a shot of adrenaline or something like that. What ever it was she had a rush of excitement and confidence.

She carried on walking, her home was only twenty minutes away and it was nice to walk in this weather, it just felt good to have the wind push past her.

But Lily had to stop at the front door, leaning her head against it, listening to the weird sounds from within. How could she feel a stranger in her own home for the rest of her life, she needed to get away. Just like Allison wanted to get away from her parents.

Lily finally pushed the key into the lock and walked into the horrible house.

"Lily sweetheart is that you?" Her mom called from the living room.

"yeah"

"Come in here for a second, I need to talk to you". Uh oh, maybe this was the leaving conversation, maybe her mum would tell her that the relationship was over and it was time to find a new town. It would be bye bye to Allison and to Brian and a chance at a whole new life.

"What's the matter mom?"

Summer Tatley was sitting on the large black sofa, a cup of coffee in her hand and a phone in he other her. But Lily had seen this scene many times before and each time it was slighty different, sometimes alchol, sometimes a ciggarate, sometimes a magazine, it seemed to change with the boyfriend.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear how your first day was? Did you see Allison?"

"It was alright. I hung out with Allison at lunch. Where's Howard?" The smell of tobacco and shoe polish was strangley missing in the house.

"Oh he's gone on a business trip for a couple days. Darling I also wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm going to be going job hunting and then off with girls for a drink, so you'll have to get dinner for yourself."

"That's fine, I'm gonna go do some homework." Lily didn't really have any homework, it was only the first day and the teachers had been nice enough to give her a day to get use to everything. "Alright, dinner will be at six, I'm getting pizza"

Lily didn't know what it was about her mother, that made her presence so horrible. Her mom had usually been friendly on the outside, but on the inside it often seemed that she was just saying these things because she had to. She cared more about her friends and her recent love intrest then anything else and spent most of her money on just stuff.

Lily's room was her sanctuary, her place of safety, even if it changed every few months. The room was plain white and small, but it was comfy. Most filled with a double black and blue bed and a large wooden desk, covered in books. She was a huge Shakespeare fan, even though Romeo and Juliet often made her gag as well as smile.

Lily slowly walked towards her bed, kicking off her shoes and coat, while placing her bag on her side table. First days always made her feel tired.

The bed was amazingly comfy, it was easy just to fall asleep there and then, but Lily moved slightly, so that she was under the thick covers, pulling them straight up over her head. If she did run away with Allison, Lily would miss her bed so much, that would be the first thing she bought, or at least a really comfy sleeping bag.

But Lily couldn't fall asleep yet, she always had to write in her diary first. She had been writing in her diary since she was seven and had about twenty six diaries now. All full of every little thought she'd ever had.

Her latest one was black, simple, but along the corners there where small green ivy patterns.

"Dear Diary. Another new day, another uncomfortable day, except this one was different. Not just because Allison was there, although she helped incredibly, she made the day go quicker and it was nice to have someone there, who I knew. But I also met some new people, one annoying guy called Bender, who wouldn't stop pissing me off in English and a boy called Brian. He seemed so sweet and shy, like a small blonde puppy dog, but incredibly clever, he helped me in Maths and even offered to tutor me at some point. Well he offered it and then it go confusing and he became all stuttery, but I think we got a conclusion, of sorts. To be honest, I might have even been flirting with him, don't know why, but it felt natural.

I'm so tired right now and my mom has made me feel even worse, I don't understand why she does this to me, but she does. She makes me feel like were strangers to each other, you shouldn't feel that round your mother. That's why me and Allison have made a deal, were going to run away together, if her parents continue to ignore her and if my mum decides to move away once more, then I will leave her.

Night night diary."

She placed the diary back underneath her pillow and slid down further into the comfort covers. Into the wonderfull world of sleep.


End file.
